Question: If the sales tax in your city is $5.6\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$76$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${5.6\%} \times {\$76} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $5.6\%$ is equivalent to $5.6 \div 100$ $5.6 \div 100 = 0.056$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.056$ $\times$ $$76$ = $$4.26$ You would pay $$4.26$ in sales tax.